


Kitty Cat and Puppy Dog Tails

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt calms down hackles-raised Puppy!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat and Puppy Dog Tails

"I hate him!" Blaine mutters softly. "Just hate him!"

Fur ruffled, he growls and grits his teeth. Kurt tries to distract him, butting his nose against Blaine's in an eskimo kiss, but Blaine looks away. Kurt tries licking him instead, and Blaine stops growling to nuzzle Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I thought I could protect you." Blaine whispers to him.

Kurt's ears twitch. He wants to yell at Blaine for trying to bite Karofsky. Karofsky is just too big a dog to try to fight, especially for the two of them, a small dark-haired puppy and a house-trained kitten. There is nothing either of them could do to stop Karofsky, whenever he harasses Kurt.

Kurt doesn't say any of this aloud though. He doesn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings.

"I don't need you protecting me." He says. "I just want the both of us to be happy and safe." He lets Blaine sniff his ears some more before he leans over and starts licking Blaine. "Just—calm down."

"K—Kurt? Hey, what are you doing?" Blaine tries to turn his head to see, but Kurt swats at him with his tail.

"I'm just straightening out your fur, Blaine." He replies, mid-lick. Then, almost to himself, Kurt complains, "Man, dogs' fur is so nasty. What kind of shampoo does your owner even use on you? Blegh."

Blaine's whole body shakes in his laughter, and he turns around. "Poor kitty Kurt. Not all pets get quality treatment from their owners, y'know? And dogs aren't as finicky as you cats." He laughs as he escapes Kurt's mock-offended swipes.

Then, he gives Kurt a lick of his own, saying, "... Thanks."

Kurt blinks his wide, blue eyes with their narrow cat pupils and smiles softly. "You're welcome, Blaine."


End file.
